Mistletoe Kisses
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Who'd have thought that a stupid, decorative ornament, would lead to romance? Drabble Kstie/Adam


**Mistletoe Kisses**

**Summary: Who knew that a decorative ornament, would bring romance?**

**Pairing: Katie/Adam**

**Drabble.**

Katie Matlin rolled her eyes as her best friend, Marisol, giggled drunkly in her ear. This was _exactly_ why she hated highschool parties. It always seemed to consist of the same immaturity. Alcohol being served, loud music, people making out everywhere, guys having drinking games, and everyone grinding against, one another, shamelessly. The fact that it was Clare Edwards and Jake Martin throwing it, made it no different.

"C'mon, Kitty! Have some f-fuuun!" Marisol squealed, jumping up and down and waving her arms. Her eyes lit up and she gasped, spotting an attractive boy looking her way. She immediatly let go of her friend, without another word, running off to flirt.

Katie groaned and shook her head, too annoyed to be amused by her friend's behavior. She began squeezing herself through the dancing bodies, stopping to ask Clare-who was dancing with Clare and Jake, where the kitchen was. After getting the directions, she walked into the kitchen, taking in a deep breath.

"Hey." Someone greeted her, reaching across her to grab a cup of plain Coke.

She turned, smiling as soon as she locked eyes, with Adam. "Adam! Hey!" She answered, feeling relieved. It was strange. She and Adam hadn't really talked, since she and his brother, Drew broke up, about a month and a half, ago. She still felt comfortable around him, though. Perhaps it was because Adam had such an easygoing nature.

"I wouldn't have expected to see the studen council president, at a party like this." Adam joked, giving her one of his boyish grins.

Katie tried to ignore the fluttering in her heart, as she grinned and laughed. "Well, I could say the same for you. This seems much more Drew's scene."

He shrugged. "Eh, I'm just here for the free food." The smile fell off his lips and he suddenly paled, as he stared over her shoulder.

"Adam, what is it?" She inquired with a laugh, wondering why he was acting so strangely. She turned her head, trying to see what he was looking at, only for her eyes to land on Drew and Bianca. They were coming down the hall, their clothing rumpled and their hair a mess. It was obvious, even to someone as naive about relationships and sex as Katie, what exactly they'd been doing. She felt the smile wilt off her face, as she turned back to face Adam.

Adam gave her an apologetic look, as soon as Bianca and Drew disappeared around the corner. "I'm sorry." He told her.

Katie tried to smile. "It's okay. Your brother and I broke up, awhile ago. He's allowed to date, again. I'm just glad that he's happy." She assured. And she meant it. Mere months ago, she'd fought tooth and nail to keep Drew. She had been jealous of his and Bianca's friendship. Now though, she couldn't be angry. It wasn't as if he'd cheated on her, or anything.

"Still though." He replied. "I know that you cared alot, about him."

"You're right. But he and I were always going to end." She answered.

Just then, she heard laughter and her eyes fell on Clare, Alli, and Dave, who had just entered the kitchen. She raised her eyebrow at their odd behavior and exchanged a glance with Adam, hoping he knew why they were acting that way.

Adam only shrugged.

"Uh...what's going on?" She asked, completely confused.

Alli and Clare only exchanged impish smiles.

"There's mistletoe, above you two." Alli finally answered, trying to smother her giggles.

Katie felt a flush creep up her cheeks. "Oh, come on! That's a stupid tradition" She denied, shaking her head.

"Doesn't matter." Clare said, smiling evilly. "This is my house, and it's my rules. You two have to kiss."

Dave nodded from beside of her. "You have to follow the rules." He told Katie and Adam, reaching to grab a cookie and another orange soda, before heading back out to the living room.

Adam gulped nervously, leaning in closer, to Katie. His eyes flickered up to meet her's, silently asking for permission. She only shut her eyes, following his lead and allowing ther lips to touch.

Electricity shot through the both of them, as their kiss deepened. Katie's hands reached up to tangle in his hair, while his went to her waist. They pulled away, a couple of minutes afterwards, staring at one another with smiles curving their lips. They leaned in again, their lips pressing together, once more, as Alli and Clare left the kitchen to give them some privacy.

It wasn't how either of them had expected the night to go. Neither of them had even been thinking of romance, when they'd come to the party. They didn't regret it, one bit, though. The prince had indeed, found his princess and the princess had found her soulmate, with her ex's brother.

**The End**


End file.
